


Chasing Dreams

by KevynAustin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, chasing cars, domestiel, papa cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevynAustin/pseuds/KevynAustin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic inspired by this other fic I read called Chasing Cars! Sort of how I imagined their life after that fic. Dean and Cas have a family now, and they looooove their kitchen. ;)</p><p>Also I realize how corny the title is but I couldn't think of anything better. Please forgive me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Dreams

June 2025

Dean smacked the bedside table, trying to find the source of the blaring alarm. His fingers finally hit the edge of the clock and with one last mighty smack, the noise was silenced. He cracked his eyes, glancing at the display, which read 7 AM. He groaned and shut his eyes, rolling over to wrap arms around Castiel and kiss the back of his neck. Cas sighed and brought his hand up to cover Dean’s.

“Wha time it?” He mumbled sleepily.

“Seven,” Dean replied, “Which means we have about an hour to ourselves.” He pressed a smile into Cas’s skin, and whispered, “What do you suggest we do with that much time, husband?”

Cas hummed and rolled around so he was facing Dean and smirked. “Oh, I was thinking some long overdue... paperwork.” Dean narrowed his eyes and rolled on top of Cas, his face hovering centimeters from the other man’s lips.

“I was thinking something a bit more,” He rolled his hips, “Physical.” Cas grinned and finally pulled Dean’s lips down to his. He groaned into Dean’s mouth, tongue sliding along his husband’s. Cas ran his hands down Dean’s back to cup his ass, and Dean moaned and rolled his hips again. Their kiss grew increasingly desperate. They were both still naked from last night, and Dean felt Cas growing harder. They broke for air, and a thought pierced through Cas’s lust-hazed brain.

“Is the door locked?” He whispered, worry creasing his brow.

“No,” Dean whispered, kissing down his neck, “but don’t worry, we’ll have time.” Cas bit his lip, contemplating if they should continue, but then Dean’s mouth reached his nipple and all his doubts evaporated.

“Okay, but we have to be quick. Where’s the lube?” Cas yawned, still waking up. Dean brought his mouth back up and kissed Cas deeply.

“I think I threw it under the bed...” Dean quickly untangled himself from Cas and reached down, and Cas couldn’t resist himself, reaching over and slapping Dean’s ass. He laughed when Dean glared at him, and then Dean was tackling him, rolling them around their King sized mattress. Cas ended up on top, and they were both grinning and Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s in a surprisingly chaste kiss, despite them both sporting fully hard erections.

“I love you. And you’re my best friend. And I’m so glad that I married you.” Dean smiled and blushed at Cas’s words, green eyes flicking up into his. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Cas and pressed his face in the crook of his neck.

“I love you too.” He breathed. He held on a moment longer, then laughed and sniffed. He looked back at Cas, and wiggled his hips beneath the other man.

“Now that we’re done with the chick-flick moment, can you please put your cock in my ass, like, yesterday?” Cas’s eyes grew dark, and he moved between Dean’s legs, taking the lube and slicking his fingers. It didn’t take long before Dean was whimpering beneath his fingers, and Cas shushed him. He withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock, leaning over Dean and positioning himself at his entrance.

“Ready?” He looked into Dean’s eyes, and the man nodded. Cas thrust in, not pausing, bottoming out in a second, and he covered Dean’s mouth as the other man released the most erotic moan he had ever heard. Cas gave Dean a look that made him lower his voice, but not silence it. He didn't want their morning to be spoiled yet by waking up anyone else. He kept his hand there as he began pulling back and pressing back in. The bed shook as Cas gave Dean everything he had, and Dean was gripping Cas, pulling him closer, wrapping his legs around his thighs. Cas’s thrusts started hitting his prostate every time, and Cas was kissing his neck, sucking a bruise onto his pulse point, and then moving the hand not covering Dean’s mouth to stroke his painfully hard cock, and Dean came within seconds, Cas following him almost immediately after.

Cas stayed in him, catching his breath, until he was starting to grow soft and rolled off of Dean. Dean followed him though, rolling on top of Cas and kissing him slowly and lazily. He pulled away and grabbed a few tissues from the bedside table to clean his cum off of he and Cas’s stomachs. He then laid down next to his husband, holding his hand, and opened his mouth to speak, when their door burst open and two dark haired, noisy children jumped onto the bed, and Dean was glad he had had the foresight to pull their comforter over their two naked bodies.

“Daddy Papa Daddy Papa Daddy Papa!” The two squealed until Dean grabbed them both and started to tickle them. Cas grinned as they both shrieked with laughter. Cas grabbed and hugged him tight. The four year old boy squirmed and giggled. “Papa, let me go! I have to rescue Kenzi from Daddy!” Cas grabbed Kenzi from Dean and whispered into the twin’s ears, and Dean barely had time to narrow his eyes before there were tiny hands in his armpits, scrabbling and scratching and pinching. Dean laughed and tried to roll over, but Cas had snuck his hands onto Dean’s shoulders, pinning him to the bed.

“Uncle! Uncle!” Dean cried, holding up his arms in defeat. The twins giggled and sat on Dean’s chest, grinning down at their pinned Daddy with matching blue eyes and brown hair.

“Why don’t you two run downstairs and me and Daddy will be down in a few to make breakfast?” Cas suggested. The two wild haired kids nodded and ran out into the hallway, still giggling. Dean rolled out of bed, finding a clean pair of pajama pants on the floor. Cas wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and murmured in his ear, “Happy Anniversary, my love.” Dean smiled and turned to kiss his husband. “Happy Anniversary.” He left Cas to find pants of his own and headed downstairs.

“WHO IS READY FOR PANCAKES?” He bellowed as he turned into the kitchen. “Me me me me me me me!” The twins screamed. They both got their stools and lined them up at the counter, ready to help Dean mix the batter. He had just cracked eggs into the bowl and started to whisk them as the phone rang. Kenzi hopped off her stool and answered it before Dean could even turn to see who it was. “Kenzi!” He scolded.  
“Hello?” She said into the phone. Her face brightened. “Hiya Uncle Sammy! We’re making pancakes!” She listened intently for a bit while Sam talked. She nodded and handed the phone to Cas, who had just walked into the kitchen, clad in jeans and an old shirt of Dean’s. Cas looked at him quizzically.

“It’s Sammy.” Dean said as he poured hot batter onto the skillet, Jake waiting with a spatula, concentration causing him to frown. Cas walked into the living room of their small house, Kenzi trailing him while he talked to Sam about their plans for the day. Dean called Kenzi into the kitchen to eat her pancakes, and she ran in, little feet pattering on the wood floor. Cas walked back into the kitchen, snagging a pancake from Dean’s plate.

“Okay,” he started, “Here’s what we have today. Jake and Kenzi, you have gymnastics at 10, and then a playdate with Benny next door at 1. Then Uncle Sammy and Aunt Jess are gonna come over to play for a bit, and then we’re gonna go out for dinner. Anna, Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle Bobby will be there. Any questions?” Jake raised his hand.

“Can I have more syrup?”

* * *

Dean and Cas walked into the restaurant, holding Jake and Kenzi’s hands, until Kenzi raced away from Cas and launched herself at Bobby. He picked up the small girl and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and proceeded to tell him all about her day. Needless to say, Kenzi loved her Uncle Bobby. Jake, being the shyer sibling, clung to Dean’s hand, until he saw his Grandma Mary, and flashed her a huge grin. Once everyone had arrived, they sat down to order, the kids constantly migrating around the table, talking to Sam and then Anna and then Grandpa John. Dean sat next to Cas, their hands resting on the table, fingers entwined. Today marked their 5 year wedding anniversary. They had gotten married as soon as they were able in Kansas, making the trip to the courthouse and then having a small backyard reception. They had adopted the twins three years later, when they had just turned two. Dean had learned about them through his work, and fallen in love with them. He and Cas decided to adopt them, and they hadn’t had a moment to breathe since.  
Sam cleared his throat. He handed Dean an envelope, and smiled at Jess, who was seated beside him.

“Well Dean, since it is your anniversary, and I am the nicest brother in the world, in that envelope you will find a coupon for one weekend kid free. And me and Jess are taking the kids tonight, so you and Cas can have the night to yourselves. Free to be as loud as you like.” Jess elbowed him as Dean grinned.

“Thanks Sammy!” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand. “Yeah, thanks Sam and Jess.” He added.

Then Anna spoke up from across the table. “Well, being the best sister in the world, I got you both a coupon for a weekend getaway at this resort up in Montana. And of course, I would watch the kids while you were there.” She smiled at Cas, and he reached the hand that wasn’t holding on to Dean’s to clasp hers. “Thanks, Anna. Best little sister ever.”

The rest of the evening passed in a flurry of pasta, wine, and laughter. It was well past nine o'clock when they left, and they had to carry Jake and Kenzi out to their car. Sam and Jess followed them home, not even taking the kids out of their carseats to move them to Sam’s car. Dean ran up to their rooms and packed them each two pairs of clothes, their toothbrushes, blankies, Jake’s moose and Kenzi’s alligator, and Kenzi’s hair things. He handed the bag to Jess with a smile.

“And don’t forget that Jake is allergic to kiwi and Kenzi can’t have red food dye! It makes her tummy feel weird and she acts all spastic. And you have to watch Jake brush his teeth, otherwise he won’t. And Kenzi will try and boss Jake around, but you just have to remind her who’s in charge.” Cas reminded Jess while walking her the door. “Don’t worry Cas, Sam and I will take good care of them.” Jess reminded him gently. Sam had stayed outside to watch the kids while Dean got their things together. Dean and Cas kissed the twins goodnight, Kenzi giving Cas a sleepy hug and a "night, Papa". They gave Sam and Jess goodbye hugs. Before getting into the car, Jess whispered something in Sam’s ear. He grinned, then nodded.

“Ok. So we’re gonna wait to tell Mom and Dad, but...”

“We’re pregnant!” Jess squealed. Cas grinned and hugged her tight.

“Congratulations you two! Oh I’m so excited! Ella and AJ will love to have a cousin!” Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder, grinning.

“I’m so happy for you two. My little brother, having a kid of his own. I can’t believe it.” Sam grinned back at him.

“Well, we’ll leave you two alone now so you can celebrate. I’ll have the kids call you in the morning, ok?”

“Ok Sam. Thanks again.” Cas smiled.

“No problem. See you later!” Jess called as they got into the car and started backing away. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s waist and pulled him close, nuzzling his neck, Cas smiling and running his hand down Dean’s side in return. Sam rolled down his car window and shouted, “Get a room, you two!” before driving off.

Cas looked at his husband and grinned. “Well? Should we listen to Sam and get in our room?”

Dean nipped at his earlobe and growled, “I was actually thinking the kitchen counter.” He slapped Cas’s ass and followed his husband inside.

 

As soon as the front door shut behind them, Dean pressed Cas into the door, mouth on his, tongue shoving into his mouth, hands roaming his body, hips pinning him to the wood. Cas whined into his mouth, feeling heat crawl up his body. Dean’s stubble scratched his face, and he couldn't believe that after all these years, it was still as much of a turn-on. Cas's hands found the back of Dean’s jacket, and he pulled at it and whimpered in frustration. Not even separating their mouths, Dean reached between them to pull it off and then his hands were reaching to Cas's waist and pulling his tucked shirt out of his pants. Cas was unbuttoning Dean’s shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders, running his hands over his toned flesh.

Dean had kept up running after college, and maintained his chiseled abs. Cas ran his hands over them and moaned appreciatively. Deans hands pushed underneath Cas's shirt, ten fingertips burning on his ribs, on his back, on his nipples. Cas fumbled to unbutton his own shirt, and apparently he was too slow because Dean pulled back, and with an absolutely feral growl, ripped it off, buttons skittering everywhere. His mouth found Cas's neck, and Cas brought his hands up to grasp at the dark blonde hair on his husband’s head. Then Dean’s mouth was on his again, and his hands were cupping his ass. Cas wrapped a leg around Dean’s thighs, pulling him impossibly closer, grinding against his denim covered erection. Dean brought one hand under his other thigh, and Cas brought his other leg up to wrap around his waist, knowing Dean would support him.

Dean carried him to the kitchen, sucking a hickey into his neck, almost tripping on a toy fire truck on the way. Cas giggled and Dean swatted his ass again, before setting him down on the island in their kitchen, and kissing him again. Cas kept his legs locked around Dean's waist, and Dean rolled his hips against Cas, hands growing increasingly desperate against his skin, and then Dean was kissing down his neck, his chest, and then he was pulling the zipper down on his jeans and Cas's cock was in his mouth.

Cas let out a half muffled whimper, and then realized that he didn't have to be quiet. Deans mouth worked up and down his cock, tongue pressing in just the right spots, making Cas cry out and dig his nails into his husbands scalp. Dean pulled off with a slurp and grinned mischievously at his husband.

"I forgot how loud you can be," he smirked.

Cas pulled him up to his mouth and whispered into it, "Will you just shut up and let me fuck you already?"

Dean grinned and kissed Cas, setting him down on the ground and pulling his jeans off the rest of the way. Cas pushed Dean against the island and kissed him hungrily, his own hands going to work on undoing Dean’s jeans. He reached into his pants and pulled out Dean’s cock, stroking it and thumbing at the slit. Dean swore into Cas's mouth, and then he was seated up on the island and his cock was in Cas's mouth. His tongue was everywhere, pressing here and there and then tripping down to take his balls in his mouth. Dean's hands were shaking, Cas hadn't had time to be this enthusiastic in weeks. He was crying Cas's name by the time his husband pulled his mouth away, pulling his jeans down. They were now both fully naked. Cas put a hand on Dean’s chest, pushing him down so he lay flat on the island surface. He hovered over Dean and looked at him, eyes dark and lust-blown. Dean looked just as ravished as he did, mouth swollen and red, hair sticking up everywhere.

"I'm going to try something, ok?" Cas asked, voice gravelly. "If you don't like it I'll stop, but I just wanna try." Dean nodded at him, breath short in anticipation. He watched Cas disappear between his spread legs, and then he felt his mouth between his ass cheeks.

"Cas?" His voice a bit higher than usual. Cas's response was to reach up and take Dean's hand in his, squeezing. Dean relaxed, knowing Cas could never hurt him, trusting his husband.

Then Dean felt Cas's tongue at his entrance, and before he could protest, Cas's tongue was inside him, and Dean could only squeeze Cas's hand and moan loudly. Cas worked his tongue in and out, and Dean never thought that this could feel as good as it did. Cas worked a finger inside along his tongue, and soon Dean felt heat building up and was crying out.

"Cas, fuck oh cCas, fuck I'm gonna..." And then a hand wrapped around the base of his cock, preventing him from coming. Dean let out a sputtered cry, glaring at Cas when he reappeared between Dean's legs.

"What the hell Cas?!" He growled. Cas raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're not done yet," he said, voice low and husky. Dean pulled him back up by his hair and kissed him, despite where his mouth had just been, and he slid his cock along Cas's thigh, desperate for friction. But Cas pulled away, keeping a hand on Dean, pinning him to the island. Dean groaned and let his head fall in frustration. Cas was rummaging about in the cabinets below them, muttering something and then he said "yes!"

He popped back up with a jar of olive oil in his hands. Dean raised an eyebrow and Cas shrugged.

"I don't want to go all the way upstairs for lube." Dean laughed and spread his legs again so Cas could line himself up, slicking his cock with the olive oil. He felt Cas press against him, and then he was inching in. Dean felt himself being stretched by his cock, the burn making him hiss through his teeth, having not been prepped very carefully. Cas stopped and leaned down to kiss him again.

"You ok?" He mumbled against his lips.

"Yeah," Dean whispered. He kissed Cas again. "Keep going." Cas nodded and pressed in further, keeping his mouth near Dean’s, their foreheads pressed together. Soon he was all the way in, and he and Dean were both shaking. He started pulling in and out slowly, and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas.  
"Harder," he groaned. Cas complied, and changed his angle so that he was hitting Dean’s sweet spot every time. He pressed his chest down to Dean’s, so that he felt his erection trapped between their stomachs. Dean moaned at the sensation, being filled up by Cas, his nerves jumping everytime he thrust back in, his own cock sliding between their stomachs, slick with pre-come. He mouthed at Cas's neck, and came without warning, biting into his skin, clenching down on Cas's cock, and Cas kept thrusting.

"C'mon baby, just come for me, fill me up, yeah baby, right there". Dean was babbling in his ear, and then Cas was coming, spilling thickly into Dean. He slowed his thrusts and stopped when his cock was empty. They both stayed like this for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, Dean’s arms slung around Cas's back, legs wrapped around the back of his thighs. Cas's arms under Dean’s, circling his head, fingers curling into his hair, nose pressed into the curve of his neck. Then the spell broke and Dean's legs slid down until they were hanging limply, and Cas pulled out of him, grimacing at the wet sound. Cas walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Dean's Gatorade, opening it and gulping, then handing the bottle to dean. Dean sat up and gulped down the cherry flavored liquid. When he put the bottle down, Cas's mouth replaced it, kissing his husband lazily and running his fingers lightly up and down his sides. Dean smiled into his mouth and whispered, "couch?"  
Cas nodded, took Dean’s hand, and walked out of the kitchen.

 

Some number of hours later, they had finally made it to their bedroom. Cas was laying on his back, and Dean's head was resting on his chest, arm slung across his waist. Cas's hand was splayed on Dean's back, his thumb making circles on his freckled skin. Dean sighed in contentment.

"Did you ever think we would end up like this? You know, married, kids..." Cas spoke, his voice hushed in the dark room. Dean thought of his words before he spoke.

"Not when we first met, no. Especially after the whole awkward lap dance thing." Cas huffed out a laugh, and Dean smiled. "But you did seem to enjoy the one I gave you tonight." Cas could hear the smirk in his voice, and he playfully pinched Dean.

"But I mean, I am really glad we did end up like this. And you know, I don't think I would ever take back that first lap dance, because it's the one that put the idea of you and me in my head, you know? And we were always together. And I hope we'll always be together." Dean lifted up his head to look into Cas's bright blue eyes then.

"Come what may." Cas smiled and pulled Dean up to kiss him.

"I will always love you," he whispered as they were drifting into sleep, "until my dying day."

 

* * *

 

Dean yawned, stretching his arms above his head, and brought them down to find that Cas wasn’t sleeping next to him. He frowned and sat up, wincing as his stiff body protested, especially his ass. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen, and smiled, thinking that sneaking up on his husband would be a very good thing to do.

Cas was just finishing up crimping the pie crust when he heard Dean trip on the rug leading into the kitchen. Dean swore and Cas laughed at him.

“Poor baby,” he said, turning to face his now grumpy husband. “You just are too stiff to move today, aren’t you?” He laughed, but Dean continued to pout, so Cas crossed over to him and kissed his jaw, his nose, his cheeks, finally kissing his lips, until he could feel Dean smile again. He pulled away and walked back to the counter, picking up the pie filling to dump it into the pie pan. Dean swiped his finger through the cherry filling and licked his finger, moaning pornographically. Cas watched him with a slack jaw as Dean pulled his finger out of his mouth with a pop. Cas carefully set the bowl back down on the counter and then reached over, pulling Dean closer, and devouring his mouth. Dean’s hands went to his waist, slipping beneath the loose pajama pants to cup his ass.

“Mmmm...” Cas hummed and brought his hands to the back of Dean’s neck, pulling his mouth away to breathe, but keeping their foreheads pressed together.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Cas asked Dean. Dean shrugged.

“My ass is a little sore, I was wondering if you might know why?” He smirked at Cas. Cas only huffed out a laugh as he pulled away and resumed pouring cherry filling into the pie pan. Dean waited until he was finished, then pulled Cas close again.

“I wasn't finished with you,” he growled into his ear, nipping at his earlobe and soothing it with a kiss. Cas closed his eyes and tried very, very hard to not get aroused.

“But Dean, I have to finish this pie-”

“I can eat you instead.”

“The kids will be calling soon-”

“Sam can tell them we’re still asleep.”

“But aren’t you sore?”

“Yeah, but I don’t care.”

Cas sighed as Dean’s hands roamed his body, mouth on his neck.

“Fine. But what if you topped today, since I want you to be able to sit sometime on the near future.” Dean looked at him in surprise.

“Really?” Cas nodded and smiled. He knew Dean liked bottoming, but he also knew he liked topping occasionally.

“Yeah. Just let me-” But Dean didn’t let him finish, kissing him and pushing him against the counter, pinning him with his hips and his arms. Cas couldn’t find it in himself to even try and finish his sentence. The pie could wait. Dean dropped to his knees and pulled Cas’s half-hard cock out of his pants. He didn’t waste any time and took him into his mouth, sucking at the head, and Cas gasped, hands flailing to find something to grip. He accidentally knocked over the pie pan, and cherry filling spilled out across the counter.

“Shit, Dean-” Cas pulled him off and tried to contain the mess with his hands, and Dean grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

“Dean!”

“Cas, just, wait a sec.” He took Cas’s hands, which were slick with cherry filling, and licked them clean, Cas growing harder at the sight. Dean’s eyes were almost black, his pupils were so dilated. Then Cas had an idea. He mopped up some more filling, getting his hands dirty, and then stroked his cock, getting it slick with the juice. Dean immediately dropped to his knees and slurped Cas’s cock into his mouth, moaning around it, the vibrations his mouth were making on Cas causing him to grab the edges of the counter, gasping. Dean reached up with one hand to grab more filling, and spread it on Cas again. Cas very nearly fainted at the amount of pleasure coursing through his body. Dean pulled off again and kissed Cas, tasting faintly of cherry. He then spun Cas around and pushed him so he was lying flat against the counter, and spoke to him in a low, husky voice.

“I’m going to do just what you did to me last night, ok?” Cas could only nod. He felt Dean leave him for a second, opening a drawer, but then he was back, pressing against Cas. Cas heard something scrape the counter, and then felt cold drizzling between his cheeks. He gasped and was about to ask when Dean volunteered an answer.

“It’s just cherry filling.” Cas was about to question him again, when Dean’s mouth was on him, licking away the cherry stains, tongue everywhere, and Cas could only whimper. Dean kept drizzling more filling on him, until Cas was nearly incoherent at the feeling of Dean’s tongue inside and around him. Dean pulled back and grabbed the olive oil from where they’d left it last night, bottle still opened, and then the phone rang. Cas whined in frustration. Dean walked over to check the Caller ID.

“It’s Sam, it’s ok, we can let it ring.” But of course, Cas couldn’t.

“What if something happened? What if one of the kids is sick?” And he walked over before Dean could protest to pick up the phone.

“Sam?” Cas answered, still a bit out of breath.

“Hey Cas!” Came the reply from the other end. Dean was busy by the kitchen sink, so Cas didn’t worry about him.

“What’s up? Are the kids ok?” Cas asked.

“Oh yeah, they’re fine. Eating breakfast now.”

“Oh, that’s-” Cas made a half choked sound as Dean suddenly slid a finger inside of him, slick and hot and oh so good.

“Uh, Cas? You ok over there?” Cas nodded and realized Sam couldn’t see that.

“Um. Yeah! I just - ahhhhhhh...” Dean started sliding the finger in and out, and added another, his mouth working on the pulse point beneath Cas's ear.

“Cas. What’s going on?” Sam asked. Cas growled.

“What’s going on is - ah - your brother is being a little fuckhead. And - ohh shit - fucking persistent. So I gotta go Sam talk to you later bye.” Cas hung up as Sam was starting to reply.

Dean walked Cas over to the island and bent him over again, not even bothering to take a finger out. Cas was red in the face and panting when Dean added a third finger, stretching him out, and he bent over Cas’s back to talk in his ear.

“Next time, let the damn phone ring.” Cas could only nod and squeeze his eyes shut as Dean withdrew his fingers and began to replace them with his cock. Cas’s body clenched at the intrusion, and Dean rubbed his arms, murmuring in his ear. Cas relaxed and Dean pushed the rest of the way in. He started thrusting, gently at first, then increasing his speed. Cas scooted back a little, adjusting the angle, until Dean was brushing his prostate with every thrust. Cas thrust back and forth with Dean, moaning and whimpering and crying out, and then Dean reached between them to stroke at Cas’s cock. Cas felt heat pooling in his stomach, and he cried out.

“Oh shit Dean! Fucking shit I’m gonna come oh shit oh shit oh shit - “ and then he was spilling everywhere. He clenched down on Dean so hard that he was surprised Dean could still thrust in and out of him, and then he felt Dean’s breath hitch in his throat, and could feel his hot cum shooting into him. Dean gently pulled out of his lover, and pulled him up so could turn him around and kiss him, leaning them against the island. Cas sighed into the kiss.

“So much for the pie.” He mumbled. Then Dean laughed, rumbling against Cas’s chest. Cas looked at him, eyebrow raised, and Dean brushed his mouth against his husband’s, murmuring, “I got my fill of it.” Cas blushed red to the roots of his hair and Dean laughed again, nuzzling his face in Cas’s neck. Cas smiled and pushed him away, walking over to the phone.

“I’m going to tell Sam we’ll need about another two hours. About a half hour for cleaning the kitchen, and then the rest for a shower.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Dean. The taller man walked over and pulled Cas’s hips to his own, biting at his lower lip.

“I think we should do that - but shower first instead. I’ll go run the warm water.” He smacked Cas’s ass and walked out of the kitchen as Cas smiled and began dialing Sam’s number.

“Hey Sam? Yeah, I think we need about - fuck it, we’re gonna need another 4 hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've actually gotten through my horribly cheesy fic, thanks so much for reading! Feedback would be greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
